Understanding
by Kataang Gaang
Summary: Kataang, Oneshot Random Kataangy, with slight Zutara, if u squint and tilt u head, this is my first story, so feeback is welcome! Sorta humerous, if uve been hit in the head by a boomerang


_(A/N) This takes place sometime during season 3, like right in the middle, so Aang has the lightning wound from Azula, but the eclipse invasion hasn't happened yet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, regrettably... _

* * *

It was late at night after a long day under the sun, and the weary travelers were asleep around the fire, all except for one. The restless boy was leaning against a giant bison's tail, stick in hand, absentmindedly poking the dwindling fire.

Aang was tired, but couldn't fall asleep, despite his best efforts. Legs drawn up to his chest, he continued to prod the fire, thinking about everything that was keeping him up, from Fire Lord Ozai, to the sudden crave for chocolate. He stopped fiddling with the fire, and quietly stood up, stretched, and jumped up on Appa's saddle to grab a square of chocolate.

He glanced at the shadowed figures around the fire, Sokka made a grunt and clutched his boomerang tighter. A loud snoring came from a tent made from Earth, indicating Toph didn't 'see' Aang get up. Zuko was over by the far side of the clearing by himself, snoring quietly as to not disturb everyone else. Katara, however, was no where to be seen, and a quick seizing in Aang's chest made him drop the chocolate.

He breathed in deeply, telling himself that she was fine, and looked toward the stream they had set up camp near. Up in the sky, lighting the campsite faintly, was a full moon, a faint splash over by the water made Aang sigh.

He picked up the chocolate and walked towards the stream, leaving the square for Momo as he walked by his small sleeping figure. Aang hid behind a tree, and watched Katara push and pull the water in front of her until she made a mini wave.

She continued to do this until the wave was a little over six feet tall, but Katara didn't seem to notice, until the wave crashed over her, soaking her completely through before Aang could run and pull her out of the way.

When he finally got to her, her legs were against her chest with her arms wrapped around to keep them in place crying quietly to herself, shivering, looking completely defeated. Aang knelt done to touch her cheek, but she let out a long low whimper that made Aang's heart shatter, he stopped his hand and withdrew it.

Instead he carefully said, "K- Katara...?", her eyes flew open when she realized she wasn't alone, and she backed a few feet away from him, with a look of terror in her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize who it was and fresh tears made their way down her cheeks, she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into Aang's shirt. Aang tensed from the suddenness of the hug, and just clamped his arms around her waist, he drew her closer in hopes that she would calm down. She said suddenly, "You're so understanding Aang, thank you."

After a few minutes of soothing words, she started to regain her breath, he tried to get her off, but she wouldn't budge, so he took another few minutes to convince her that everything will be okay. He could feel her heart pounding, and couldn't decide if it was from him or what just happened.

His own heart was racing from their close proximity, and he reached up to touch her hair around her upper back. He decided whether or not to kiss her head to calm her down, but choose against it, and instead rubbed her arm with his hand, knowing he would warm her up.

She shuddered when he tried to help her up, and she flopped back down, too weak to stand up. So Aang knelt down, put her legs together and sat her up, he whispered "Hold on tight", to her. He swiftly picked her up and jumped onto the lowest branch of the nearest tree, they were about ten feet off the ground and Katara now knew what Aang meant by 'hold on tight'.

Aang held her carefully, trying not to bruise her, but not wanting to drop her as he jumped from branch to branch back to the campsite. He finally stopped a few trees away from the clearing, and let her rest against the tree and clear her mind, he stood warily a few feet away listening intently to everything around them for any signs of threat.

Katara looked up at him and saw the determination in his face to protect her, she gazed at his stormy gray eyes wondering what he was thinking of. He shifted slightly feeling her eyes on him, and turned his back to her pretending he heard something.

She coughed weakly, and started to fall asleep when she felt Aang's muscular arms around her again, pulling her off the ground. He walked the rest of the way and set her down on the sleeping bag, he fumbled with getting her into the leather sack, and got her covered halfway up before giving up.

He looked down at her and smiled sadly, the moonlight gave her a ghostly hue at which he shuddered, she started to toss and turn when she fell asleep completely. He scowled up at the moon for making her feel this way, this helpless. Ever since she blood bended with Hama, the full moon has made her feel too powerful, and she is always afraid to be around everyone.

Aang decided if Katara should wake, she might panic and do something stupid, so Aang sat down next to her, keeping guard.

After about an hour or so, Aang felt his own eyelids start to fall, and before long he was sleeping next to Katara with one arm extended to her to feel her wake up. The fire finally died out, and the clearing was lit only by the dull light of the moon, making everyone look like corpses, Aang shuddered, his dreams took a wrong turn and plunged into darkness.

_All of a sudden flames leaped up around Aang and swallowed him up, devouring him whole, he heard a loud booming laughter besides him and looked up to see Fire Lord Ozai with fire coming out of his fists straight at him. Aang heard a young woman's scream to his right and he peered around the flames to see Katara being hit by lightning repeatedly, his eyes widened in terror, and screamed, "NO!" Katara looked at Aang and yelled back at him, " YOU'VE FAILED ME AND THE REST OF THE WORLD!" Aang fell watching Katara being kissed by Zuko..._

"No! No! NOO!" Aang shot up to a sitting position, looking around wildly getting up into an awkward fighting stance, he saw Sokka wake up with a jerk and throw his boomerang, which hit Zuko in the head, and come back around and hit Sokka in the head, who was shocked that boomerang wasn't with him.

Aang relaxed now knowing he wasn't in danger, and more importantly neither was Katara, who was looking warily at Aang, since he woke up the entire camp with his yelling. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit down, which he obediently did.

"Aang, what happened?"

Aang looked at Katara as if she were growing a second head, "Nothing, why would there be anything wrong with me?" Aang said casually, shrugging off the dream.

Katara looked at him carefully, "Well, okay, if you say so..." She paused for a moment, and added, "You know, if you want to talk about anything, anything at all, I'm right here." She looked at his gray eyes, making her heart speed up, seeing a faint blush rise in the boys cheeks. He looked away, hoping she didn't see, but she did, she always did.

He breathed in deeply, "I'm fine Katara, I just had a dream that... we ran out of chocolate." Katara raised an eyebrow at him, "Chocolate, you're worried about how much chocolate we have?" He nodded timidly.

Toph's earth tent slammed down suddenly, and a moody Toph walked toward Aang, she crouched in front of him and yelled, "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME UP TWINKLETOES!" Katara immediately jumped to Aang's defenses, "Hey back off! Aang just had a really bad dream, okay!" She drew the argument to a close by putting her hands on her hips and staring at Toph.

Toph's nose twitched and looked at Momo, "WHY DOES MOMO HAVE MY CHOCOLATE!" she shrieked, diving towards Momo to recover her melted chocolate.

Aang breathed a sigh of relief and turned to thank Katara, who was now gathering firewood in the woods, forgetting that we weren't staying here another night. Aang went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Aang looked at Katara's back and whispered, "Thanks, you're so understanding." She froze and dropped the wood, he turned her to face her and she had tears on her cheeks. She looked into his eyes and flung her arms around him.

Aang looked at her, and kissed her head, murmuring, "It's going to be okay, it's gonna be alright..." She looked at Aang and sighed, "Your dream was about me wasn't it?" Aang looked away, and whispered, "Azula... She was torturing you, killing you, and I just stood there letting it happen..." Katara snapped at him,"And where was Ozai? Hmm? You were busy Aang, you couldn't have done anything."

Aang looked shameful, his heart pounding from Katara's touch, he looked into her blue eyes, and nearly drowned in beauty. He felt a blush creep up his neck and he dropped her hands and looked away quickly. Katara grabbed his chin and brought it back to face her, "Tell me what happened."

So Aang told his story of the dream, keeping every detail in place, except for the ending kiss with Zuko. When he finished he looked away still and covered his face, but Katara took his hands in hers, "There's something you're not telling me..."

Aang looked at Katara, "Fine", he said as he saw a slight blush on her cheeks and told her of the ending.

Katara looked shocked and dropped his hands, Aang looked away knowing she would suddenly realize Zuko's handsome features. She took Aang's face in her hands, and placed a small kiss on his lips, making Aang's eyes fly open in shock.

"The only person I want to kiss it you" Katara said placing another small brush of the lips on Aang as if to prove her point.

Back in the clearing, over by the fire, Toph's smirk grew into a wolfish grin as she felt the sudden spike of heartbeats through the ground, as the two pairs of lips found their mark yet again, and the innocent kisses soon fell to heated ones.

She made sure Sokka didn't go looking for things he wouldn't want to see, and Toph knows that if they continue, this would be the perfect embarrassing story at their wedding.

But she knew they would understand.

* * *

_So thats my very first story, bad isnt it, ya i know. Anyway, you should review you know to make it better :D_

_review_

_plz_

_right NOW_

_click _

_there_

_now!_


End file.
